


Him.

by Vivireels



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: After being away on tour for months, Blaine misses Kurt. Klaine one-shot.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	Him.

"Alright, Atlanta!"

"Best show yet!"

Blaine dropped himself heavily onto a nearby chair in their trailer as he listened to Jeff and David whoop and holler about that night's success. Their band, The Warblers, had just finished their last show in Georgia. They had been on tour for 3 months now, and only had a few more shows to go before they would return home to New York.

Jeff and David high-fived as Blaine shook his head with a chuckle. No matter how many shows they managed to do, the boys were filled with pride and a newfound excitement after each one.

"Only 3 more shows and then we go back to our boring old city lives," Jeff pouted.

"Hey, our lives aren't that boring," Blaine defended. "I, for one, am glad to be going home soon."

"You're just saying that because you can't wait to get back to Kurt and-"

"C'mon, Jeff," David teased. "You're just as bad, if not worse, with Nick when we go on tour."

"Well, I wasn't thinking about missing Nick until you brought it up, so thank you for that," Jeff pouted as he glared at David.

David smiled. "Any time."

"Let's just wrap up this tour so I don't have to hear you two bicker for another 3 months." Blaine rolled his eyes. He walked over to their mini fridge and grabbed bottles of water for them. After tossing one to Jeff and David, he leaned against the wall.

"Oh, you love our bickering, B."

"He's way less irritable when Kurt's with him."

"Can we just stop talking about Kurt?! Please?" Blaine snapped. Jeff raised up his hands in surrender. Blaine sighed. "Sorry. I just- It's been 2 months since we've seen each other, and the last stretch of tour is always the hardest being apart." He slumped against the wall. "Don't worry, B. I get it. I mean if we didn't call twice a day, I'd lose my mind without Nicky here." Jeff stood up and patted a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I'm gonna go get something to eat. Either of you want anything?"

David got up and he stretched his arms. "I'll come along too. I could use the walk. Blaine?" Blaine shook his head. "I'll stay here."

Jeff shrugged "Suit yourself." And with that, they left.

Blaine ran his hands over his face as he exhaled deeply. The last stretch of their tour always was the hardest. He was always exhausted and his mood was noticeably worse after spending an entire season away from home.

Away from Kurt.

Kurt. Blaine felt himself smiling just thinking about his boyfriend. Kurt had met up with them a month into their tour when they had done a show in Pennsylvania. But that was already 2 months ago. If Blaine had thought a month without Kurt was hard, he was feeling pretty lonely right about now.

Blaine picked up his guitar and sat back down as he began quietly strumming. One way he had learned to cope with the separation was to throw himself into songwriting. Pictures flooded into his mind, memories of Sunday mornings in bed.

_Blaine rolled over as he stretched out his legs and snuggled deeper into his pillow. He lifted his gaze momentarily to see his sleeping boyfriend, hair askew with his mouth open slightly._

_Blaine chuckled softly as he brushed Kurt's hair out of his face. He eventually heard the soft pitter-patter of rain outside. In the dreary morning light, Blaine could see every freckle on Kurt's face, like little stars forming obscure constellations._

_Kurt mumbled sleepily and opened his eyes- blue pools that Blaine found himself falling into._

_"How is it that you're always the first awake?"_

_Blaine chuckled softly once more. "Guess I just love getting to watch you sleep." He leaned over to place a tender kiss on Kurt's forehead._

_"I'm going to ignore how creepy that sounded because I love you," Kurt mumbled as he sat up and stretched. He looked over to the window and noticed the gloomy weather. "Ugh, and just when I thought the rain was over."_

_Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind. "Hey now, rainy days aren't that bad. I find them as an excuse for a lazy Sunday."_

_Kurt raised his eyebrows mischievously. "Oh yeah? And what does this lazy Sunday involve?"_

_"Us. In Bed. Cuddling."_

_"Just cuddling?"_

_"Well-"_

_"Okay, and that's my cue for coffee," Kurt laughed breathily as he struggled to get out of Blaine's grasp. "Blaine, honey?"_

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"I can't make coffee if you don't release your iron grip on me."_

_"That's the plan."_

_Kurt sighed. "Fine, a few more minutes of cuddling wouldn't hurt."_

_Blaine smiled in victory as he pulled Kurt back down into bed. He pulled Kurt closer to him as he rubbed their noses together. Kurt laughed quietly as he snaked his arms around Blaine's waist."You're ridiculous."_

_Blaine placed a quick kiss on his lips. "And you love it," he teased. Blaine looked up as amber eyes met blue. They just stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours, until Kurt kissed him and Blaine felt his heart skip a beat._

Blaine's hands began forming chords on his fretboard as one of his songs came to mind.

_Oh, how I'd love to wake up in a stormy morning_

_With you right by my side, makes me feel like things are alright_

_And, Oh how I'd love to just sleep with your arms around me_

_And how lucky must I be_

Blaine paused as he tried to picture the situation. He remembered how gorgeous Kurt's eyes were in the morning light. How they went from their normal grey-blue-green color to a pure ice blue when it rained.

_When I am where you are and you are where I am_

_Gazing upon your eyes as they stare into mine_

_As I taste your sweet lips, my heart beats out of time_

Oh, how true that was.

_As I taste your sweet lips, my heart beats out of time_

_Oh how I'd love to wake up in a stormy morning_

_With you right by my side, makes me feel like things are alright_

_Oh how I'd love to just sleep with your arms around me_

_And how lucky must I be_

_How lucky must I be_

_Oh-oh, how lucky must I be._

As Blaine strummed the final chord, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. His shoulders slumped.

"Sounds like a pretty nice way to wake up."

Blaine's head shot up so fast, he swore he had given himself whiplash. He was met with the same grey-green-blue eyes he had longed to see for the past 2 months.

"Kurt?"

Kurt smiled. "Jeff and David called me last week. Said you were getting a little down. So I ca-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine hugging him with a force he didn't know was possible.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed, and it was music to Blaine's ears. "How do you think I got away from work? Isabelle sent me away because she was tired of me moping over missing you."

Blaine pulled back long enough to pull Kurt back in for a kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as Blaine pulled Kurt in closer by his waist. They kissed like they were making up for all their time apart, each not needing words to express their love for one another.

They pulled apart when the need for air overcame their need for each other.

Blaine couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face if he tried. "I love you." He kissed Kurt on the nose "So much."

Kurt giggled as Blaine began kissing all over his face. "I love you too."

Jeff peered into the window of The Warbler's trailer. He groaned. "Great, we should've gotten them a hotel room or something. Now how am I supposed to get my charger from inside?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> This is one of my fics originally published in april of last year on ffnet, but definitely one of my favorites I’ve written. I was inspired by the song "Her." by Xavier, so I wrote out this story.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the story! See you in the next fic!~ Vivi


End file.
